Movie Night
by Treskttn
Summary: Every Friday Blaine and Kurt get together and watch a movie together. Can something more sprout from this friendly tradition? Klaine oneshot


**Hello to the Gleeks out there. This is actually my FIRST story for Glee. so constructive criticism is totally welcome. So read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Thriller" By Micheal Jackson or "The Blob" (which is actually an AWESOME movie btw) or Glee... **

* * *

><p>It was a Friday as any other Friday, spent at Blaine's house in the living room. The two boys sat on the couch, a comfortable distance and silence between the two as the TV drew their attention from each other. Kurt glanced over to Blaine, pondering for a second on Blaine's curly brown hair and what it'd be like to just touch it once, and then a shriek on the television brought him back to the lame horror movie.<p>

He watched as the woman was swallowed up by 'The Blob' and decided that in his opinion, this movie wasn't that good. Though, since it was old, the effects had an excuse not to live up to his expectations. Though, the rest of the storyline didn't seem to catch his eye either.

Blaine laughed at the horrible effects as the girl was shown in 'The Blob's' stomach. He looked over to Kurt, who seemed a little tense. He placed a hand on Kurt's own delicate hand. Kurt immediately looked up and their eyes locked. Blaine gave a smirk.

"What's wrong? Scared of The Blob?"

Kurt gave a small smile, and then crossed his legs. He was a little over dressed for just a casual movie night at Blaine's, but being overdressing is just a way of making a better impression. He was sporting a pair of grey skinny jeans as well as a black button-down shirt with a skinny blue tie, and a pair of shiny black Marc Jacob shoes, his scarf untied and still hanging around his neck.

"More than I should be. I mean, imagine what that thing's digestive system would do to my new shoes!" He looked down and quickly dusted off his shoe once more.

Blaine gave a chuckle, squeezing Kurt's hand a bit, mostly just wanting to lace their fingers together and tell Kurt how adorable he is.

"Why are we watching this movie anyway?" Blaine asked, knowing that it _was_ Kurt's choice of movie. When Kurt said he had a movie, Blaine had expected something like '_When Harry Met Sally'_ or something of that nature. He was honestly surprised to see a horror movie.

Kurt felt courageous for a moment, and then decided to answer him. "I don't know, so you could hold and protect me from that…" Kurt thought for a moment on what exactly 'The Blob' was. "Bowl of Jell-O gone HORRIBLY wrong."

Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand once more causing Kurt to get those butterflies in his stomach that he always gets with Blaine. "Aw. Well, if any giant, jiggly desserts attack you, I'll save you from the stain." He turned back to the movie.

Kurt smiled, his cheeks getting hot. "Well, Sir, I believe we should get dessert sometime. I mean, we eat breadsticks so much, it'd be nice for a change… speaking of breadsticks, does Bread Stix even have dessert?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment. "Possibly. I think by that time of the night, we're already full from all of the breadsticks we ingested."

Kurt gave a shrug of agreement then turned his attention to the television once more.

"Well, do you like the movie so far?" Kurt asked, trying to keep up conversation, honestly not wanting to watch the movie.

"Hmm, well." Blaine stood up from the couch, and Kurt already missed their closeness. "I wasn't exactly paying attention to the movie…" He gave a quick wink, and then readjusted himself. "Besides," He picked up the remote and turned off the movie. "I think I know a better, more fun way to bring a little… _thrill _to the room."

Kurt smiled, resting his elbow on his knee as well as his chin on his hand. "Do tell."

Blaine pressed another button on the remote, and a catchy beat filled the room. Blaine walked cryptically to Kurt, deciding to stop behind the couch, right in back of him, leaning down and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark…  
>Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart."<em> Kurt began to stand, but Blaine held him down.

"_You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
>You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,<br>You're Paralyzed!"_

Blaine jumped over the back of the couch, and then jumped from the cushion to the floor, quickly taking his place in front of Kurt.

"_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
>And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About<br>Strike!"_ Kurt stood up and followed Blaine in his remake of Thriller. Blaine led him to the kitchen, where they continued to dance.

"_You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
>You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller<br>Tonight!"_

Blaine continued out the front door, hiding on the side of the entrance for when Kurt exits. Kurt came shortly after, and his face stayed expressionless as Blaine jumped out at him trying to scare him. Kurt smirked at the failed attempt, and continued down the steps and onto the lawn.

"_You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run…"_ Blaine slammed the front door closed, in hopes the darkness of the night might bring some fear to his friend.

"_You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun  
>You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just<br>Imagination  
>But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up<br>Behind._

_You're out of time!"_

Blaine danced around Kurt trying to think of ways to give his crush a good scare. The neighbors began turning on their porch lights as they came out of their houses to see what the racket was.

"_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
>There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With<br>Forty Eyes  
>You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night<br>You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight"_

The neighbors closed in on Blaine's yard around the two boys, trying to get a closer look at what would have woken most of them up. Blaine smirked, deciding they aren't zombies like in the music video, but they'd do.

"_They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side…"_ Kurt looked around at the annoyed people, but some looked generally entertained.

"_They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial." _

Blaine smirked as his favorite lyrics came up, and he tossed his arm around Kurt, resting his head on Kurt's head.

"_Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together  
>All Through The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen," <em>He then wrapped both of his arms around Kurt in a warm embrace. "_I'll Make You See."_

To both of their surprise, the people around them chose to sing along to the chorus.

"_That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
>'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try<br>Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
>So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller-"<em>

They were cut off by a loud air-horn, causing both Kurt and Blaine to jump in fright. They turned to see the crowd separate to let the owner of the air-horn through.

"Dear God! Do you people EVER stop with your _terrible_ singing? My wife, Sue Slyvester, and I, Sue Slyvester, are trying to get our beauty sleep but it seems you two LOSERS love to attack me constantly with the 'power of music'." Sue Sylvester stood in front of the two, clad in what seemed to be a red flannel track suit. She then took a closer look at the two boys. "Porcelain?" She spoke to Kurt. "You're the one singing me into my misery?And you!" She pointed at Blaine. "With the Will Schuester Hair: Part Two. I swear you appeared in my nightmare last night! Now stop with the singing, or one Sue Sylvester will have to take action!"

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow as he watched Sue clear out the crowd in a rampage as she ran back to her house. Soon, the two were just left alone in the darkness once more, silence and a slight feeling of shock surrounded them.

"Did that… really just happen?" Blaine asked, still confused at what he just saw.

"Wow. You're right." Kurt applauded Blaine. "That _was_ scary. And horrendous. I'm still shaking."

Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's hand to lead him back inside. "How about next Friday we just go with a romance-comedy instead of horror?"

"Agreed." Kurt answered, as they scampered back into the house.


End file.
